


Starry Sleepless Nights

by starfrickr



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Insomnia, M/M, Phanfiction, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfrickr/pseuds/starfrickr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan can't sleep again, and Phil has to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is pretty old, but I thought it was cute so I'll put it here.

Phil's eyes flickered gently open, the sound of heavy footsteps echoing to him from the other room. He sighed softly. This was the second time that night that Dan had been awake. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before getting up and going to the other room, where the younger man was pacing. Just pacing. Not like he usually did. Usually he'd be on his phone or looking focused. But now he was just walking up and down on the same line, over and over.  
"Dan? Everything okay?" Phil rubbed his eyes as he spoke, his oversized lion shirt way below his knees.  
Dan looked at him, looking almost a little shocked to see him, "Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up, Phil," he said. He didn't look like he had even slept at all that night.  
"It's alright. Just tell me what's wrong, Danny."  
Phil's pet name for him made him relax slightly, "I'm alright. I'm fine. Just another existential crisis, that's all," he shrugged.  
"Are you sure? You seem different than usual," Phil sighed softly.  
"It's alright, Phil. You can go back to bed. I'll be quiet."  
"No way. Is there any way I can help calm you down?"  
Dan hesitated, "Walking usually calms me down. But you don't have to come with me, Phil. Go back to bed."  
The other man shook his head, "No. Come on, Danny, we can go on a walk if it'll help calm you down." He smiled softly and took Dan's hand in his, walking with him to the hallway to put on his shoes. Neither of them bothered to change, though Dan was still in his black shirt and jeans from the day before. He probably knew tonight would be a rough night.  
They slipped on their shoes and Phil opened the door, "Ready?" Dan nodded lazily.  
The two stepped outside, hand in hand. Stars dotted the sky like flowers in a field. The moon lit up the street around them. Dan looked beside him to Phil, who was looking in awe at the night sky.  
He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and squeezed his hand gently, "Come on, let's go." Phil's attention turned back to him, and he smiled slightly, nodding. The pair began to walk, Phil looking up at the stars while Dan just looked thoughtful.  
"You don't like the stars, Danny?" Phil asked.  
"I, uh, I do... just not really feeling it right now." Dan smiled slightly, not wanting to worry the older man.  
"It's okay, I just don't like seeing you like this."  
"I know. I'll probably be alright after this. You don't have to worry, you know, it's not a big deal. I get like this a lot."  
Phil tightened his grip slightly on Dan's hand, "I didn't know. I just want to help you calm down, little lion."  
Dan nodded and looked down, a little disappointed in himself for worrying Phil. Phil pressed a quick, soft kiss to the other man's cheek and slowed their pace a little.  
"You think you're a little calmer now, little lion?"  
Dan smiled at the name, nodding, "I think so."  
"Ready to go home?"  
The brunette nodded again, and Phil gently pressed his lips to Dan's, calming him further. He interlocked their fingers and smiled softly before leading them both back home. Soon, they were at the door, Phil unlocking it and flicking the lights on as they waked in. Dan pulled his shirt over his head as he walked to the bedroom behind Phil, landing on his side of the bed with a thud as soon as he entered. The taller man slipped under the blanket on the other side and wrapped his arm around Dan's waist.  
"Goodnight, little lion," he muttered, and the two soon drifted off.


End file.
